Black Bracelets
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: JouxYuugixYami: A fiction to take a perversion created by some idiot to use for a yaoi fantasy. I don't think they will like their idea too much after they read this!


**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't really believe in the jelly bracelets meanings. This is to see how many of those stupid idiots who use it for their own perversions like this! All of you idiots who believe in that shit, NOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH WHEN IT IS USED IN A YAOI FANGIRL'S FICTION! I think not!  
  
_Pairing: _Jou/Yami/Yuugi  
  
_Warning: _This is yaoi/slash so get used to the gay stuff!  
  
_A/N: _NC-17 version must be requested by via email!

* * *

Black Bracelets: Part One  
**  
Yuugi slid the black band onto his wrist. 'Maybe someone will break it. I hope it's Jou.' He smiled at the thought. Yuugi had known that his Nushi had a crush on the blonde the first time that he had set eyes on him.  
  
"Yuugi go to school!" his grandfather yelled at him. Yuugi slipped into his jacket, grabbed his book bag, and headed out the front door. Yami came out of the Sennen Puzzle to play one hundred questions with Yuugi.  
  
"Why do you want Jou to break your bracelet?" Yami inquired. Yuugi stared off blankly as he began to explain the little pervy bracelets.  
  
"If a black bracelet is broken by someone else, that means that the person wants to fuck you." Yuugi grinned with his perverted look in his eyes.  
  
"Why not me?" Yami smiled back, embracing Yuugi in his arms. Yuugi nuzzled his chest with his mangle of spiky, multicolored hair.  
  
"I wanted to please you." Yuugi purred as Jou came up behind him, "I know you like him. Don't try to avoid something you know you want because I am going to get it for you."  
  
"Yuge's wearin' one of those bracelets, why?" Jou's body trembled, "I'm gonna break it!"  
  
"Yuge!" Yuugi allowed Katsuya to catch up with their quick pace, "Sup?" He slapped Yuugi on the wrist, snapping his bracelet in half.  
  
"Jou," Yuugi looked at Jou, "Why'd you break it?" Yuugi then gave him a naughty boy glance. He winked his right eye.  
  
"I want to be able to touch you all over." Jou kissed the teen softly. Yami and Yuugi smiled at one another. Yami had one on; his though remained a single band. Quickly, he broke the pharaoh's too.  
  
"When'd be the best time?" Yuugi asked Jou as the three rushed into the school building so that they wouldn't be late to first period.  
  
"Your place after five tonight." Jou suggested as they headed to their first period of theatre, "My dad would flip you know..." That night it was going to be a threesome.  
  
**_---Theatre---_**  
  
"Now we are starting our new unit." Ms. Trujillo beamed, "Romance. Our first play is Romeo and Juliet." Yuugi, Yami, and Jou looked at all the other boy's in the class. Majority of them were gay so this wouldn't be a big thing, but it made Ms. T a bit nervous. "Auditions will start on Wednesday." She began to pass out scripts to them all. "These are your scripts and you MUST audition for a part or your grade will go down!"  
  
"Yes!" Yuugi spoke, "I love this play!" Yami looked at the script, puzzled as he normally was because he still couldn't read Japanese yet. Yuugi still hadn't taught him because he really didn't think it was too important for Yami to know because he would most likely fail even if he knew.  
  
"What is it about?" Yami asked him. Yuugi had totally forgotten to tell Yami about the play they were starting in theatre. He knew that he would enjoy it a lot though.  
  
"It is about a couple who fall in love, but their fathers cannot stand one another so their love could never be." Yuugi told him, "That though is just a little of this play. I figure once it is put into a performance, it will take about two months to prepare for it and about two hours per each performance that we put on..."  
  
"Whoa! I never would have thought that Ms. T would let us do this play though..." spoke Jou with a big smile on his face. "I'm trying out for Romeo." Jou poked Yuugi, "What about you Yuge?"  
  
"I am not so sure yet... Most likely Juliet..." Yuugi looked at all of the other roles, "The other ones are just nothing I would be interested in. I don't want a violent character myself. So I would prefer to be a female than something like that."  
  
"I REALLY wish I knew how to read now!" Yami got mad at himself for his short attention span and his small disability.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yami. I will find you a smaller part to audition for. Okay?" Yuugi hugged him without the teacher noticing and he began to read over all of Juliet's lines until the bell rang for second period.  
  
_**---World History---  
**_  
Yuugi's second period class had to be Yami's most favorite. The only problem was that they still hadn't started on Egyptian history; which upset Yami a bit but he continued to wait.  
  
"Good morning class!" Their teacher Mr. Vangroll entered the classroom with his normal happy attitude. The class responded and got out their notebooks and textbooks so they could do the notes they were going to have to take that day. "Put away your textbooks, as I said yesterday, you didn't need them. The notes are coming from an overhead sheet and a specific person in the class." Everyone looked around, confused about who was going to be giving a lecture of such a big subject, even though they weren't sure yet what it was. Yami knew though. He was supposed to help the class with this set of explanations because it was over his culture.  
  
"Who is this person?" One of the girl's asked the teacher.  
  
"I guess he doesn't really show off too much about his culture and 'The Shadow Games' too much. He is quite noticeable and he hangs around with Yuugi and Jou." Mr. Vangroll gave hints to his class, "Alright, it's Yami!" He smiled as the pharaoh stood up, the Sennen puzzle clanging against the desk as he shot up. "Well tell us what you can remember from your past."  
  
"This much I do know, I was the pharaoh who locked away the Shadow Games five thousand years ago, in which the time has come again for me to seal them away once again." Yami began to unfold tales of his past as the time of the class period ended and the bell rang.  
  
**_-TBC- _**


End file.
